Blissfully Unprepared
by MagicalRain
Summary: Sequel to 'Just Another Story'. A month has gone by since Kagome and Hiei's family had been taken. Everyone who has become invovled is endanger. Now, with everyone and everyone's loved one at the temple, will they be safer or even more dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I couldn't decide who's point of view I wanted to start in. So I started in someone's view that was only a minor character. Well hope you like it!**

Chapter 1

A sigh escaped him as he placed his chopsticks down. He had spoke with Kagome about his concerns over his family's safety. She had told him the safest place would be the temple where a constant eye could be kept on them, but he had been reluctant about bring them into his troubles. But now, with Naraku's constant attacking and with the abduction of Keiko, he was now willing to accept that he could no longer keep his family in the dark.

"Shuichi?" A hand being waved in front of his face snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Excuse me mother, I must have been spacing out. What was that you were saying?" Giving his mother and the rest of his family an apologetic look, he waited patiently for his mother to repeat herself.

"I asked you if you were all right?" Worry was evident in both Shiori's eyes and voice. She was concerned about the behavior he had been displaying recently and was worried that he was coming down with something.

With a sigh, he rested his head on his laced fingers and he looked passed his brother who sat just opposite of him; staring at something only he could see. That question was the opening for him to tell, tell everything that they needed to know at the moment. "If I told you that I was fine, it would be a lie." He voice was void of all emotion, just as he wanted it to be. "You're in danger. We all are." He didn't look at his mother when she asked him what he meant.

"Simple. If we stay here, we will either be killed or captured." He decided that he was sick of lying to one of the few who had earned his trust, the truth. "Think me crazy if you will, but I can tell you that it is the truth."

"Son, why are you saying these things? It isn't like you." Jiro was beginning to worry that his stepson was hanging with the wrong crowd. After all, everything he had heard about his two friends hadn't been good. Then there was the one little quiet fellow who seemed he was going to take everyone who spoke's head off. Interestingly enough, he'd never found any information on that one. It had been like he didn't even exist. The only reason why he hadn't spoke to his newly required son about his choice in friends, had been because of Shiori. But now, it seemed that he had been right in his assumption. "If your friends put you up to this, it isn't funny."

"Hush Jiro." There was something in Shuichi's behavior that wasn't right. Something was off. The person in front of her wasn't her son… or at least not completely her son. "Tell me… Shuichi. What do you mean?" As soon as she said that, it clicked in her head that it would probably be best if her other son were to head to his room. "Kokota, perhaps it would be best if you were to head up to your room now?"

"No." Kurama gave his mother a sideways glance. "No, he needs to hear what I have to say. I promise, that what I tell you won't be too graphic." Relief flowed through him as he watched his mother nod and Kokato return to his seat. "Now, to start my story… perhaps, it would be best if I start at the beginning; the very beginning." His eyes flickered to the clock, making sure that he had time. And he did, as long as too many questions weren't asked.

"My story begins over 1,000 thousand years ago, back when I was solely known as Youko Kurama." He kept a tight grip on his emotions as he watch disbelief cross his stepfather and stepbrother's faces. "I was a renowned thief, known for over coming every obstacle that stood in my way. Taunting my victims, playing mind games, stealing everything from gems to jewels to gold and even a few hearts. It was all a game to me then. To me, back then; hearts were meant to be crushed, jewels kept cherished, gems sold, and gold traded." He paused, allowing everything to sink in.

"Well, if you're so famous, why are you here?" Kokota asked. He thought that he older brother had finally gone off the deep end. Though he would have to admit, the story was entertaining.

"I was killed." His hair shadowed his eyes, as he spoke. "I made a miscalculation and paid for my mistake with my life as Youko Kurama." He paused, rethinking. "Or, to be more accurate, my body was killed. I, thinking myself the best, which to this day I do not believe that anyone has every topped me, would not allow my self, my reputation to end with such disgrace. So, being the clever fox that I am, I pushed my soul from my dieing carcass and watched as my body was eliminated. After that, my soul wandered aimlessly for who know how long and then I found you, mother… Shiori." He turned his now golden eyes on his human mother. He could see the amazement in her eyes as she watched his hair lighten and fade into silver.

"But this is not where my story ends. I had a plan once I found you and your fetus. I knew that your unborn child would not live through it second trimester, it had no soul of it own, so I made my self at home." He watched his mother carefully as he continue to speak, hoping that he would not upset her too much. "My plan was to live 15 years as a human and then…" He stopped and looked away; he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"Go on, Shuichi." Shiori surprised her self by her calmness. Deep down, she knew what he was going to say, but she had to confirm it and when his golden eyes met hers, she knew.

"I was going to kill you. I was going to kill you and leave." Kurama swallowed hard as fought to keep his emotions under control. "But, after those 15 wonderful years, I put it off by making some type of excuse. And then, just shy of my 16th birthday you fell ill and were dieing. That was when I realized the reason why I didn't go through with my original plan." He chuckled a little without humor. "You were my mother. You were the first and only one to give me unconditional love, to protect me, to give me a home and a reason not to return to my former ways. Though, I sleep in a cold bed at night, my heart is no long frozen and I thank you for that."

"Tell me, how was it that I survived my illness?" For the longest time, she had been curious but had been afraid to ask. She hadn't wanted to ruin her precious gift of life by questioning it. Now, she felt it safe to ask.

Kurama's lips curved into a warm smile. "I and two other accomplices stole three different items. I stole what was called the 'Forlorn Hope'. It was a mirror that could grant the wisher a single wish of anything, but it came with a price. That price being, the life of the wisher himself and I was more than willing to give it. As I was making my wish, Yusuke found me and he too offered his life. The mirror, finding Yusuke generous and giving, gave me my wish with no price. This is how you were granted your second chance."

Silence reigned for several moments, before it was broke by both curiosity and randomness. "Are your ears real?"

Kokota's random and innocent question had Kurama choking on his laugher. After everything he had said and that was the only question that his brother could come up with. "Yes."

"Quiet, Kokota." Jiro finally spoke up. "Where does any of this involve us being in danger?" At this point, he had decided that he was dreaming or something, since it was defiantly not normal for any teen age boy to change into a fox-eared man right before his very eyes. And he doubted that hormones were responsible for this.

Kurama eyes narrow slightly; he could smell the doubt that surrounded his stepfather. "It began a little over a month ago." He reverted back to his usual form, the form that was called Shuichi. "It would seem that Yusuke's sister got mixed up with a demon known as Naraku and he's out to his filthy hands on anything, anybody that could give him… leverage over us." His voice was filled with disgusted. "And since I've been assisting Kagome, Naraku _will_ come after you guys."

"How do you know this?"

"This, I know, Jiro, because I've been killing the demons around the house. Demon that were spying and waiting till you were in just the right spot." His green eyes narrowed and there was a look on his face that made him appear much older and wiser for a 19 year old should be. "I know because I have dealt with demons much like him and I use to be similar to him." Kurama's eyes rest solely now Jiro, as if daring him to contradict him. When he wasn't questioned any farther on the situation, he relaxed.

"I suggest that go pack a bag of clothing and things you can live without. I'm going to take you somewhere safe." Getting up from the table, he stopped short of the door. "Oh, and Kokota, don't bother bring your games, they wont be any use where we're going." He chuckled a bit as he heard his brother groan. "But I can guarantee that you'll enjoy yourself." Flashing them all a sly grin, he left them, or at least left their sight. He wasn't planning on leaving any of them alone till they were safe at within temple grounds.

After much questioning and some complaints, Kurama was ushering his family out the door. But when they started for the car, he stopped them. "No, there is no way to get to the temple by car. We must walk." With much groaning on his brother's part, he led them down several blocks to the park.

"Why are we at the park? We could have just driven here!" Kokota threw his duffle bag down, anger and tiredness flashing in his eyes.

"Yes, what are we doing at the park, if you don't mind me asking?" Jiro questioned with a hint of sarcasm that make Kurama bristle.

He ignored their question and walked deeper into the deserted park. Coming to an ancient oak, he looked into the dark leafs. "Sasuke? Benten? Are you guys here?"

"Who are you talking too?" Shiori had come to stand next to her eldest son, curious as to who or what he was talking to. She found this whole situation unbelievable, but at the same time realistic. "I don't see anything." Seconds passed, and soon she could hear the snapping of twigs. Before she had a chance to question the noise, a boy jumped from the tree landing silently in front of her and her son.

The boy, who Shiori presumed to be Sasuke, had his hair tied back in a ponytail, keeping it from his face. He wore an unusual skintight black outfit that navy blue on the shoulders, elbows, knees, and on the groin protector. A chain with a scythe type blade hung from his sash and on the other side was a small brown, leather bag and silver colored mask. However, out of young warriors' outfit, what held Shiori's attention was the scythe-chain weapon.

"It's called a chain blade." Sasuke answered the woman's questioning gaze, before turning his attention back to Kurama. "I had Benten wait. I didn't want her to scare everybody." He gestured towards the people behind Kurama.

"Wise." Kurama nodded. "But they will have to her sooner or later. It'd be best just to get it over with."

Nodding in agreement, Sasuke looked up, into the thick treetop. "You heard the fox, now come on down Benten." He was rewarded when a hug silver and sky blue cat jumped from the tree, landing beside him. He smirked, but said nothing as watched the three humans jump while the woman yelped. She surprised him, however, she was the first to regain her composure and step forward.

"Can I touch her?" Kurama merely nodded his head and ignored the warning being told by his stepfather.

"You'll find that she's very lovable, and still just a kitten." He explained to his mother as Benten leaned into Shiori's hand. "You and Kokota will be riding on her back. Susake, Jiro, and myself will walk behind you, carrying your bags. Once Benten drops you off at the temple, she'll come back for us. Understood?"

"Can she actually carry us?" Kokota asked.

"Of course. She wouldn't be here if she couldn't." Susake answered. "Now, just get on. It's getting late and I have to train in the morning, so I'd like to get _some_ sleep to night!"

So that's what they did. Riding doubt, it took a little under two hours for all of them to reach the temple. Kurama showed his parents to the room they'd be stay in and Sasuke show Kokota where the kids where bunking at.

** Naraku's Palace, Dungeon **

His footsteps echoed through the narrow, stone corridor that would take him to the dungeon. The dungeon that held only two survivors of the captives that Naraku had brought in nearly a month ago. He had yet to be acquainted with them, but he knew that couldn't allow anymore of them to die.

Stepping into the dungeon, he moved to stand in front of the only occupied cell. His anger swelled as he saw the deceased still hung from the wall chains, their decaying flesh buzzing with flies. Also, he took note that the ones who had survived so far, the young boy and the ice maiden, where huddling in the furthest corn away from both the door and the bodies, their thick collars and chains making hard to move.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Kneeing so that he was at their level, he gripped the iron bars that separated them. He dared not to open the door in fear of Naraku hearing. "I promise." He reassured when he saw them flinch away. "Listen, I hear to help. Please, I need you to believe me. I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Why come now! After my mom and grandpa are dead!"

"Quiet!" I visibly winced as the boy's voice echoed through the stale air. Several minutes passed before he decided to speak again. "I'm sorry about your family. I truly am, but there's nothing I can do for them now." Taking a quick glance at the entry. Reaching in to his pouch, he pulled out two small, lime green balls. "If you eat these, it'll help you regain your strength as well as easy the pain your wounds are causing." Reaching his hand through the bars, he waited patiently for one of the two take his gift.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kohaku and I one of the last demon exterminators in the world." He gave a small sad smile, to the ice maiden. "My sister, Sango trained a priestess by the name of Kagome in the way of the exterminators, making a total of three of use."

"That's my sister."

"Yeah, I know. Also so know that I don't deserve to know your names. So I will not ask you, but what I will ask is that you trust me." He paused for a moment, debating. "I understand if you don't trust me, but that won't stop me from doing everything in my power to get you out of this place. It would be easier on all of us if you would trust me."

He watched as the boy's shaking hand hesitantly reached out to take the medicine from his hand. "Listen, I have to go but I'll be back soon as I can." He left, turning his hardest to forget the looks of hopelessness and defeat that he saw on both of their faces.

** Else where in the palace, with Naraku **

"Kanna, show me my Jewel." Naraku's blood colored eyes watched as the mirror began to mist over before becoming clear once more. Only, instead of reflecting his image, it showed Kagome, sleeping peacefully.

He became silent for a moment; his eyes gleamed dangerously in the low light of the candles. "Show me Hiei." Patiently, he waited for the image to change to show the fire Koomire, not even 10 feet from his priestess.

He became intrigued when saw Hiei drop into a fighting stance and his eyes began roaming over the room, as if trying to pinpoint something that wasn't even there. "It looks like my little pet hasn't forgotten about me, yet." Chuckling darkly, he placed his hand on the mirror's surface. "Let us see how much damage my Jewel has done to my control over you." His hand began to glow.

"Kagura." He didn't need to wait long before the wind witch showed herself. "Send Kohaku."

"Yes, Naraku." He merely chuckled at the hatred in those words.

**Author's Note: Finally! Sorry if it was boring, but it'll get better soon! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another's Note: So, so, _so_ sorry for the long wait! Between writer block, WASL, and writing a research paper (that not going to well), I got this up! Hope you like! And again sorry for the long wait!**

**Chapter 2**

Hiei sat with his back against the wall across from where Kagome now slept. She had been up most of the night making sure Kurama's family had gotten settled in. He couldn't blame her for being tired, especially not after dealing with Jiro Matamino. He had to keep himself from removing the bastard's head several time over the pass hour he had been there. If it hadn't been for Kurama and Kagome giving him warning glancing, he probably would have taken the man's head.

Sighing, he rested his head against the wall behind him, relaxing. Since the pass month he'd been stuck with Kagome, he found that he could actually sleep without having nightmares of his past, with being haunted by his mistakes. He could just sleep. And by now, he had become accustom to it.

However, this night something was off. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't ignore it. It felt as though something was in the room with them, watching them. Well, not necessarily him, but it was definitely watching.

He wasn't until he felt himself being watched did he make the connection. With his mind screaming Naraku, he jumped to his feet and dropped into a defensive position, his eyes scanning the room for the enemy. Not even five minutes later, the roars of both Kirara and Benten filled the air telling everyone they were under attack.

Outside the temple, thousands of demons attack the first of two barriers, shattering it. Their battle cries filled the air, making it impossible for the occupations of the temple to hear there own thoughts. This was the reason, no one but Kagome heard Hiei's cry of surprise and pain as he dropped to his knees with his head grasped between his hands.

When she tried to get closer to him, an ink-colored flame that bore the Jagan's signature pushed her back.

"Hiei! You got to fight back! Don't let Naraku take over again!" Though Kagome tried to shout over the mixtures of battle cries and screams of pain and horror outside, but it was in vain. She was not heard.

** In Another Part of the Temple, Just after the Alarm **

Shiori and Jiro jumped from the bed they been given with a start. It wasn't everyday that loud cat roars woke them. Opening their bedroom door, they nearly crashed into Sasuke who was in the mist of putting his shoulder armor on and running at the same time.

"Follow me." Making sure that they were following him, he led them back down the corridor that he'd just used. Reaching, what everyone called the Kids Room, he opened the door and ushered them in. "Stay in here. You'll be safe. Dachi and Kokota are already here." As soon as he had finished talking, the roars of battle erupted, drowning everything else out.

Seeing as they had no other choice in the matter, Jiro led Shiori in to the darkened room. Finding the light switch, Jiro flipped it on as was immediately greeted by two large bunk beds, one on the left and one on the right wall. A young girl who looked to be no older then six and Kokota lied on the beds, rubbing their eyes against the light.

"What going on!" Jiro shouted over the noise outside the building. When the girl, who he presumed to be Dachi, gave him a funny look, he sighed. She couldn't hear him. It was going to be a very long night, he decided.

** Outside, with Yusuke **

"This sucks! Why the hell do you idiots have to attack us at night! Why not in the morning!" Yusuke complained as his Spirit Gun took out several more of the demons. Glaring at the horde when he received no answers. "You guys suck! At least you could do is answer my stupid questions!" Charging, he took several out with a few kicks and punches. "Or at least you could offer up a challenge!" Again he rushed at them.

Kurama stood several feet from the entranceway of the temple. Though, Kagome had a strong barrier around the compound, he wasn't taking any chances. He knew that if the barrier would fall, there would be no way to stop all of the demons that would rush the place and if that were to happen, he wanted to be able to reach his family as quickly as possible.

'_Where are Hiei and Kagome?'_ His Rose Whip cut through several demons that had been trying to sneak passed him. _'They should have been out here some time ago.'_ Jumping out of the way of a giant club, he watched with some pride as Sasuke's Chain Blade cut through the demons are.

He had helped train Sasuke on how to use his weapon properly and, at first had been surprised by how quickly he'd picked up on in. That quickly changed though as Kagome told him that she'd seen him sneaking out at night to practice.

"Very good Sasuke!" Praising his pupil who stood just outside the barrier, he turned his attention back to the battle.

Kuwabara panted slightly as both Benten and Kirara guarded his sides. He was getting tried. He hadn't had a good sleep in over a week and it was starting to take its toll on him. While he knew that his demon companions showed little sign of their sleepless nights, he didn't have the stamina that they did. "I should've listened to Kagome."

Swinging his Spirit Sword at a close demon, he could note that his sword was taking on a dark shade of orange and was a lot smaller than usual. "Damnit!" Cursing under his breathe, he started back to the safety of the barrier. He hoped that he'd have enough spirit energy to make in all the way back. Relying mainly on the two giant cats' ability to protect him, he only attacked the demons that made it pass the two.

** Kagome and Hiei **

Hiei laid Kagome out on her bed. Titling her cheek to the side, he traced the angry colored bruise that had taken up residences there. His dull eyes held a questioning look as he heard the voices in his head arguing.

His Jagan swirled with black and purple as Naraku and the Jagan where in a battle for dominance, either wanting to relinquish their hold on Hiei's mind. While his mind was battling to be free from both, his body was left to fend for it's self, with little interference from any of them. The only thing that seemed every one had an agreement on was that Kagome was to live and not to be seriously injured.

Two of the three voices in his head commanded him to place his hand on her forehead. That being the strongest command, he did so and forcefully, the voices entered Kagome's mind, leaving the room eerily quiet and unmoving.

** Kagome's Mind **

Kagome sat in emptiness as she cupped her sore cheek.

That was how the Jagan found her. _"Priestess…"_ It voice as haunting as ever, Kagome found that she couldn't hold back the impulse to look up at the giant eye above her.

"Why are you in my mind?" She knew that she probably wouldn't receive an answer, but she had to ask. "You know that it is dangerous for you to be in here." She gestured towards her head. "You could be purified." As she suspected, the eye didn't answer her, but continued to stare down at her. "Fine, be that way!" Huffing went back to dubbing her cheek.

"He comes…" The eye moved so that it was hovering beside Kagome while it looked out into the deep blackness of her mind. 

Before she could question the Jagan, a flash of white caught her attention. Turning quickly, her eyes widened and she took an involuntary step back. Standing in front of her, not even four feet in front of her, was a man covered in a baboon pelt that she easily recognized as Naraku. "How did you get into my mind?" Though her voice shook a bit, she didn't back away from him any farther.

He chuckled as her expense, but decided to elaborate. "Hiei." He said only one name and he watched as understanding flash through her eyes. "You understand I see."

"Leave him alone."

"Now, now, my Jewel. That is no way to speak to your master. You know as well as I that I can't do that." Clicking his tongue in amusement, he continued to speak. "You know that if I release him, I'd have to kill him. Besides, where would the fun for me?" His voice took on a mocking tone. "You know that I enjoy watching you suffer at the hands of your loved ones, being betrayed. The tears you cried when Inuyasha would visit Kikyo were priceless."

"You cause all that." It was a question, but a statement. "You're the one who caused all of that." She took another step back, as her eyes became glossy with unshed tears. "I should have known." A sad, understanding smile graced her lips. "You really are a bastard Naraku. And here I thought you couldn't get any lower than taking Miroku from Sango and using everyone else to your bidding."

Staring off in to the blackness of her own mind, she didn't realize that Naraku had moved closer until she his cries of pain. Focusing back on him, she noticed that a purple light that surround his body, freezing him where he was stood. His hand was out stretched as if he were going to grab her. He was actually pretty close to her until his body was turned to dust.

Taking a few steps away, she locked up at the Jagan that now glowed a violet color. "Why did you protect me?"

'_He comes…_' was the only answer that she received. Looking around once more, she jumped back when Hiei materialized in front of her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her hands around his neck and had buried her face into his shoulder, seeking comfort.

Awkwardly, Hiei patted Kagome on the back, unsure as to what to do. After a minute or two, he spoke. "Are you alright?" He watched as Kagome quickly released him and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to latch on to you like that. Please forgive me." Finding her hands very interesting, refused to look Hiei in the eye.

"Just answer the question."

"Oh! I'm fine, but what about you?"

"I've been better. I believe it will be best if we returned to reality." Turning his attention to the Jagan, he spoke. "It would be better if we finished our… disagreement in my body." A sigh escaped him when he watched the Jagan fade from Kagome's mind. Giving Kagome a finally glance, he turned his back to her and allowed his consciousness to fade from her mind, leaving her to her own thoughts.

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Surprise! Yes, I'm slowly working on this story again! Lol. I will admit that if it wasn't for Lorelei evans, this chapter wouldn't be here. She helped me a lot. So thank you sooo much Lorelei evans for all your help!

I hope you guys enjoy! And please do review!

**Chapter 3**

Kuwabara made it back to the temple with nothing more the a couple of scratches thanks to Benton and Kirara. Again both felines' a quick pat of thanks, he watched the feline's reenter the fray.

Pausing to catch his breath, he watched to battle field with dismay. There were hundreds, if not thousands of demons. He noticed that though many of the demons were focus on the three fighters still outside the barrier, even more demons had focused their attention on the barrier.

"Holy hell…" Kuwabara had never seen anything like it before and couldn't help the feeling of desperation and forlorn filled him. How were they ever going to survive this?

**In the kids' room**

Jiro paced the room nervously. He felt unless. As a man, he was used to being the one to solve issue and fix problems, not sit back as kids ran around fighting.

Looking around him, he glanced at his wife who was sitting on a bottom bunk with a little girl and his own son. Kokota looked petrified while the little girl, Dachi was her name, looked scared though not to the same degree as Kokota. He snorted as his eyes narrowed. This wasn't right. This was a woman's place; comforting the children, not his. He was a man not a child.

He moved about the small room once more, till he was looking out the window. He couldn't see anything but shadows through the darkness. _This is stupid._ With that thought, he came to his decision. He was going to find out what the hell was going and where the hell that noise was coming from.

He never heard Shoiri shutting at him as he left the room.

**Kagome and Hiei**

Kagome hadn't even taken the time to dress as she and Hiei grabbed their weapons as they raced to join the battle. In their flight, Kagome ran into Jiro.

"What are you doing?" Leaning close to Jiro's face, Kagome guaranteed that the man could hear her. The man had been nothing but a thorn in everyone's side since he arrived early that evening.

His eyes had a dangerous glint in them. "I want to help!"

"We don't have time for this," Hiei snarled impatiently. He was shifting his weight around as the noises from the battle teased beast. "Send him back and let's go!"

"Go back! You'll only be in the way." Turning from Jiro, she made to continue on her way. However, before she could more than a couple of steps away she was stopped by Jiro grabbing her arm.

Looking down at the hand that gripped her forearm her eyes harden as she turned her gaze fully on Jiro. She was taken aback. Even with Hiei's sword tip biting into his neck, Jiro refused to let or step back. His brown eyes were hard with resolve.

"I want to help!" He replied. "I promise, I won't be in the way! Please let me help!" He didn't stop her as she eased her arm out of his grip.

Looking at Hiei, Kagome smiled softly as he sheathed his sword. "I'm not watching him." Hiei stated clearly, turning his back on them.

"Fine, I'll show you what you can do but you'll have to learn fast." Kagome's eyes softened. She remembered a time when she had felt useless and wanted nothing more than to help. She couldn't find it in her to turn Jiro away a second time. "Follow us."

It took only a minute for them reach front door before Kagome stopped. Pointing to the closes door on the right she quickly filled Jiro in. "That the weapons room! You'll be in charge of everyone get what they need. You must be quick!"

She barely waited for him to enter the room. "Now, have a quiver of arrows ready for me and my Hiraikostu!" she shout over the battle noises before turning away, bow in hand.

"Hiraikostu?" Jiro questioned eyeing all the weapons around him.

"There." Hiei stated plainly, pointing to the giant boomerang leaning against the wall.

Jiro's eyes nearly popped out. "That thing?" He turned back to where Hiei had been only to find him gone. Looking around for a moment to see if he was actually alone, he glanced back at the Hiraikostu in amazement.

**Outside on the battle field**

Yusuke was tiring. He was panting heavily even as he killed several more demons that rushed him. It was crazy. He'd never seen anything like this. Each time he killed one if felt like three more filled his spot.

Jumping back to avoid, what would have been a fatal blow from a spear, he caught sight of Kurama and Sasuke.

Kurama looked no worst for ware though his shoulder was wounded. His whip flashed out quickly decapitating several demons at once. Blood droplets filled the air around the avatar like a sickly rain. Suddenly, grass spears erupted from the ground underneath a large group of demons, soaking the ground with blood.

Sasuke was crouched not that far from the fox. His left hand covered a large wound on his side as his chain blade hung at the ready. As a small group rushed him, he rose and threw his blade with hardly any skill.

One demon simply knocked the blade out of the air before grabbing the chain. The demon grinned cockily at Sasuke before ripping the chain from the boy's grasp. In the process, the demon had ripped Sasuke from his feet.

It took no more than half a second for a large portion of the mass of demons to realize that Sasuke was unarmed and wounded. A strange, ominous hush fell over the area as the boy started to rise. Once he was on his feet he stood tall, shoulders square and his jaw set in defiance as he realized exactly how bad his predicament was.

Kurama was too busy dealing with his own mass of mindless monsters to provide any cover for Sasuke. And Yusuke was just too far away to do anything even if he'd notice the boy's situation.

Sasuke's eyes harden with that knowledge. Slowly, he pulled a couple throwing knifes out. _If I'm going to die, I'm going to die fighting._ With that last though, he heard the demons roar in triumph as they began charging in.

**Kagome and Hiei**

Before they were even fully through the front door; Kagome had her bow at the ready and Hiei had his katana drawn. As they rushed forward, Kagome allowed herself to focus on locating everyone on the battle field; trusting Hiei to defend her. It would not do any good for her to accidentally purify her brother or any of the other friendly demons.

Her eye widened with fear. "Sasuke!" Even as she turned and released her arrow; her chest tightened with fear. Hiei was already by Sasuke outside the safety zone of her energy and he had an arrow trained on his back.

Hiei growled as he felt the poison begin to wreak his mind and blood. However, the way he had time the arrow against the demons attack, he knew that the arrow wouldn't save the boy from death. He knew that Kagome wasn't blinded to this fact. In that second, Hiei had simple reacted.

Now he was in his own dilemma; now he had a horde of demons racing towards him. He was fine with that part. What did make him rather uncomfortable was that fact that he had lethally charged sacred arrow coming up behind him.

_1…_

He sliced through several demons who tried to grab Sasuke.

_2…_

Hiei felt his Jagan pulse as the poison seeped deeper into his mind. The pain nearly paralyzed him and perhaps would have if he'd been anyone else.

_3…_

Quickly, he dropped to the ground dragging Sasuke down with him. Hiei felt the arrow whizz by his left shoulder close enough to singe his hair and clothes. He felt the poison in his mind recede however, clearing him mind and body of the pain.

With his mind clear, Hiei's felt his movement become easier, swifter. Easily, he grabbed Sasuke and withdrew back to Kagome.

"Thank you," Kagome lipped over the noise of battle as Hiei stepped passed.

"_Just tend to Sasuke, I'm putting an end to this,"_ Hiei spoke within Kagome mind as he started to remove the bandages on his right arm.

**Kohaku**

The undead boy watched the fighting with disgust on the back of one a flying demon. He hated it. All the pointless fighting, it was pathetic in his eyes. But Naraku didn't care what his unwilling minions thought so long as they obeyed.

Kohaku could help but chuckle humorlessly to himself. After 500 years of his morals being destoried and dragged through the mud made him wonder if he was starting to loss it.

He looked down at the packaged he carried. _Yep, defiantly losing it,_ he thought with dark satisfaction. He had managed to swipe this weapon from Naraku's armory before he left the Palace.

"Enough!" Kohaku suddenly shouted, causing the demons around him to halt the assault. His orders spread quickly and in less than ten seconds the rest of demons had stopped. It was quiet now as he directed his demon through the rank until he was looking down at Kagome's new group.

"I wish a word with Kagome."

"And who the hell are you!?" One shouted out… Yusuke, if Naraku had his information right. And as far as Kohaku knew, Naraku very rarely got his information wrong.

Jumping from his demon, Kohaku easily landed just outside the inner barrier. "I don't want to fight, I just want to talk." Setting his hand against the barrier, his eyes meant Kagome's and he felt the barrier give. Quickly he jumped through before it sealed once more.

"Kagome, you can't be serious?" Yusuke snarled angrily. "You're just going to let him in here? He's the one who attack us!"

She smiled softly. "Yes only because I know Kohaku. In the past, Kohaku has been a source of information." Kagome paused, and then gently she continued her voice barely a whisper. "Plus, he has been forced into Naraku's servitude."

Though Hiei followed her cautiously even as his right arm danced with the dragon's black fire as it wait to be released.

Kohaku glared coolly at Hiei before turning warm eyes on Kagome. "Sister Slayer, I'm happy to see you well."

"O, Kohaku…" She let the sentence died on her lips as he threw his arms around her waist and cried. Kagome realized that though it had been 500 years for him, he had not changed. Time had not touched his youthful, boyish looked of 15.

She allowed him to cry as she hugged him back. She hugged him as if she would have her own brother. Kagome didn't release him until stepped away from her.

"Forgive me Kagome. I'm missed you."

Kagome smiled softly, touching his cheek with her hand. "There is nothing forgive, dear Kohaku. You are only human."

He merely snorted in response and held the package for Kagome to take. "A gift." He smiled playfully. "Technically it not for you, but I figure you could give it a once before you pass it to your younger brother."

"Hey, what is it?" Yusuke asked, coming to look over Kagome's shoulder. He didn't fully trust the kid, after he did stand in front of a viscous horde of demons that they had been fighting for the last two hours.

Slowly, Kagome loosened the cloth wrappings allowing them to fall to the ground. She gasped, her eyes filling with tear. It was Miroku's shakujo.

"Naraku took it as a souvenir of his victory. I figured it was better off with you and Sango agreed." Kohaku's eyes hardened at this point. "But this is not the reason why I'm here unfortunately."

Kagome's eyes narrowed even as a soft, sad smile appeared on her face. "I know. What message do you have from Naraku?"

"Wait, why don't we just keep the kid? I mean if he's important enough to run messages, he must be liked right?" Yusuke interrupted suddenly stepping up next to Kagome. "Can't we use him as leverage to get our people back?"

"You could, but it would make no difference to Naraku." Kohaku replied calmly, smoothly. His face remained passive and his eyes filled with yearning as he looked at Yusuke. "If taken me captive would harm Naraku, I would beg you to take me. But it would be pointless. Naraku would simply take hold of my mind."

Kuwabara stepped up. "Can't Kagome do what she's doing for Hiei?"

"No, I am undead. The Jewel Shard in by back is the only thing keeping me alive and it also is how Naraku controls me, just as he did with Hiei." Finally, he turned his attention fully on Kagome, dismissing everyone else.

"Naraku wants you to watch the 5 o'clock new," he turned and stepped out of the barrier. "I'll tell everyone you send your regards."

"What about Yukina?" Hiei spoke up finally, "And the others?"

Kohaku paused. "There are only two in the dungeon. I know not their names." A purple misaim suddenly appeared, wrapping around Kohaku and hiding the mass of demons. Then, just as suddenly as it appear, it vanished leaving nothing but the dead and broken bodies behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter! Anyway, those of you reading Shadows Within the Darkness, I'm getting it beta-ed and it's almost complete. I should be able to post the revised chapter by the end of the month. Why so long you ask? Well, that leads into my next sad piece of news.**

**My computer's on the fritz and acting funny and it's looking like we might even have to reload windows… hopefully we'll be able to get the files off it. Let's cross our fingers. Anyway, I'll do my best to update sooner on Shadows Within the Darkness but unfortunately I can't promise anything.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Shori and Kakota were in tears as Jiro entered the room. They threw themselves into his opened arms and cried with joy and relief. After several minutes of crying, sobs slowly turned to hiccups before completely dying down to nothing more then two pairs of watery eyes accompanied by the occasional sniffle.

"Are you ok? You're not hurt right?" Shiori held Jiro at arm's length with Kakota mushed between them. Finding that her husband looked no more then ruffled from running she quickly changed from worried mother hen to fearful anger wife.

"Jiro! How could you do that to us? You just left us here!" Her tears returned. "I was so scared! And Kakota was nearly hysterical went you left like that!" She was full out sobbing again as she buried her face into Jiro's chest, Kokota quickly slipped out from between them.

Jiro waited patiently as his wife cried herself out again as he threw a warm smiled towards his son. Once Shiori quieted he kissed her forehead before pulling her away from him so she could look at him.

"I'm sorry I worried you," he glance at Kakota before setting at hand on his shoulder, "and you too Kakota. I didn't mean to make you worry but I couldn't stand around while children did everything. I had to help." Jiro hoped she would understand, he couldn't stand feeling unless. "I'm not going to apologize for what I did but I will apologize for how I did it. I should have talked to you first."

All she did was nod in acceptance.

"You scared me dad," Kakota whispered softly.

"I'm sorry." Wrapping his son in his strong embrace again, he held him for a time.

Dachi smiled as she watched the small family. "You don't ever have to worry," she spoke up softly. "Kagome and Kurama make sure every comes back okay. They always come back."

As one, the family turned to the forgotten girl with surprise.

"That's right, Sasuke left when everything started happening, huh?" Kakota questioned.

The little girl nodded, her curly brown hair bouncing around her face. "Yep. He's been training really hard and Kurama said he could join the next battle. Kurama said his skill had improved enough that if he stayed close to barrier." Dachi smiled proudly.

She knew her brother had been training hard so that he could avenge their parents' deaths.

Jiro's eyes darkened suddenly. He had witnessed the meeting between the strange boy and his stepson's friends. He'd seen the unconscious Sasuke be carried off, the boy's battered body oozing with blood.

Touching his wife's hand softly he grabbed Shiori's attention. "I'd like to speak with you in the hall please." With a questioning nod from her, he led her from the room.

**With the others, in another wing of the temple**

Kurama growled as he paced outside Sasuke's room. Kagome had kicked him out, saying his high anxiety levels were doing no good for Sasuke or her ability to properly tend to the boy's injuries.

His sensitive hearing could easily hear Sasuke's grunts of pain as well as Kagome's soothing words. The smell of salt, blood and pain burned at his nose, causing another growl to erupt from his throat. The wall splintered as Kurama's fist landed on it.

"Cool it fox Kagome will patch him up and he'll be as good as new." Yusuke leaned casually against the wall, his hand behind his head.

"That's beside the point, Yusuke." Kurama answered coolly.

"Really? What is then?" It was a genuine honest question.

Green eyes looked over at the half-breed. "You honestly don't understand." It was statement that caused Kurama to sigh deeply. "You will not understand until you take an apprentice of your own." Straightening his pose, he gathered his composer slightly.

"Think about the relationship you had with Genkia. You were her apprentice just as Sasuke is mine. I'm responsible for his training and education, of course but I'm also responsible for his safety."

"Ok," Yusuke replied. "But grandma never worried about me… except during that trail she put me through during the Dark Tournament. But that's it."

Kurama couldn't help but smile softly. "She worried about you more then you think, Yusuke."

"Yeah well…" whatever Yusuke was going to say, died on his lips. "Hey looks like you've got company." He pointed behind Kurama.

Shiori stood in the hall, a couple of feet from them. She had her bath robe wrap snuggly around her small frame.

"Mother?" Suddenly, Kurama felt guilty. He had been so preoccupied with Sasuke he had failed to check on his family. "Are you alright?"

Something between a sigh and a chuckle escaped her before she nodded. "I'll be fine. How are you?" Her eyes narrowed as she spotted his wounded shoulder. "You're hurt."

Glance down at his shoulder; he quickly shifted his body to obscure Shiori's view. "Nothing but a scratch, I assure you." Lifting his head, Kurama gave her a reassuring smile.

Shiori was silent for several moments as her gaze locked with her son's. Finally she sighed, "I accept your answer for now. How's Sasuke doing?"

Her questioned surprised both Yusuke and Kurama. "Dachi doesn't know right?" Kurama quickly asked. When Shiori shook her head, Kurama sighed with relief. "Thank you."

"Now are you going to tell me what I can do to help?" It was a demand more than anything.

"I…" Kurama started surprised by his mother's demanding tone.

Yusuke laughed. It was rare to see Kurama at a loss for words. "What Red's trying to say is that he doesn't know. See, he's not a healer today but a worry-wart who was booted from the room."

Though his tone was light, Shiori could tell Yusuke was just as worried. "That's understandable." She smiled lightly to each of them before moving to stand in front of Sasuke's room. "I guess I'll ask Kagome." Before either boy could protest, she let herself in and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Mother!" Kurama moaned as he resumed his pacing well Yusuke laughed half-heartedly at his behavior.

**With Kagome, before Shiori entered the room**

Kagome hushed Sasuke as he groaned with pain. The weapon that had ripped through the young warrior's side had left hundreds of small needle fragments embedded in his flesh. All the fragments needed to be removed before she could heal any of the damage.

Once she had dubbed Kurama too emotionally attached to be any real use to Sasuke, Hiei had replaced him. And though Hiei had dealt with wounds by himself of several occasions, he was no healer nor did he have enough understanding of human anatomy to be any effective helper.

She was afraid. Sasuke had lost a lot of blood and though she had already healed a small knick in his kidney, he was still bleeding heavily.

She released a shaky breath as she pulled several metal needles from her patience body. "I can't find were he's bleeding at," her voice was full of urgency.

"Relax," Hiei stated reassuringly as he held the gash open for Kagome. Catching Kagome's eye he continued more forcefully, "You _can_ do this."

Taking a breath, she nodded before forcing with renewed determination.

As they worked in silence Hiei was the only one to notice the door opening. Looking over Kagome's shoulder, he raised his eyebrow at Shiori silently asked her what she wanted.

Hiei watched as she stepped next to Kagome.

"Let me help."

Kagome ignored Hiei as she heard him snort. "Do you have any medical experience?"

"I worked in the ER several years as a nurse. Where are the gloves?"

"There are no gloves, just your bare hands." Kagome answered removing another metal needle. "We have to get all of these out," she gestured at the needs on the table next to her, "and then I have to find were he's bleeding at."

Shiori nodded before moving to stand beside Kagome. Realizing that she couldn't get a good view, she walked over to the other side of the bed next to Hiei. She hesitated for a second before touching Hiei's hand.

"Move this hand. I'll hold this side open," she slipping her hand beneath his, forcing him to release his hold, "Now use both your hands to hold that side. Hook two fingers on either side of the gash. You'll be able to pull up and out so we can get a better look."

Shiori looked into his unnatural red eyes. She had seen him often with Shuichi but she had never been this close to him and never had she heard him speak. Looking back, she realized that she had never wanted to be in close proximity him. He made her uncomfortable.

Now that she was within inches of this boy…_no, man_… Shiori corrected, she had to force her fear down. Every fiber of her being told Shiori to turn and run; that the man she was next to was deadly… powerful.

Swallowing her fear, she refused to drop her gaze. She was in her element and with more then 12 years of experience in both trauma and surgical medicines on top of 4 years of schooling, she knew what she doing.

It still surprised her when he broke the eye contact, and cautiously readjusted his grip as she had instructed.

He caught her eye; his unnatural red eyes held an odd gleam. "Better?"

Shiori forcing herself not to shiver with fear; his voice was deep and rough with a hard edge to it.

Quickly, she glance down at his hands Shiori had Hiei readjusted his left hand but otherwise she nodded. "Hold it there,' she instructed before glancing at Kagome. "Kagome?"

"Beautiful, I can see really well now," Kagome replied as her hand darted into wound again, withdrawing several more needles that she hadn't seen previously. "I can't see the bleed though."

"Double check his spleen, even the small knick will bleed heavily," Shiori advised while looking for the bleed and any bits of metal Kagome had over looked.

Suddenly Sasuke twitched as a small whimper escaped him lips.

"Hiei?" Kagome questioned suddenly.

"There's nothing more I can do, he'll have to endure."

Shiori made a mental note to question them about the exchange later as Kagome gasped a 'found it'. Her eyes widened as she watched a warm pink light flared within Sasuke's stomach. When the light faded, there was no more loose blood flowing around Sasuke's organs.

Kagome sighed with relief. "He's not bleeding anymore and I can't see any more metal either; lets close him up." Her smile was tired but it reached her eyes. "We'll just need to watch for infection from here on out. Will you hand me the antibiotic salve?" She asked Hiei.

Hiei easily found the requested ointment on the table next to him. Handing it to Kagome he stepped back, clearly stating he had finished helping now that Sasuke was immediately out of danger. "Yusuke and Kurama are bringing us clean up."

Kagome nodded in response as she began applying a heavy amount of lime green jell in and around the wound.

"What is that? It smells sweet," Shiori asked.

"You have to ask Kurama the official name, but it something similar to penicillin. It boosted white blood cells like penicillin does. However, this will also draw out any infection and weaker poisons."

"I see." She was proud her son was capable making such high level of medicine but somehow she wasn't terribly surprised. She sighed heavily, "I feel like I don't know my son at all. I knew for a long time he was hiding something but I never expected something like this."

Kagome pulled a needle and thread from her side table and began stitching Sasuke side. "I've only known Kurama for a short time, but from what I can gather is that he never intended on letting you in on this. He wanted to keep you safe." She finished her last stitched; leaving a small section without stitches so the wound could drain.

"There's a jar of numbing cream on that table, would you pass it to me please?"

Shiori nodded before glancing at the table. There were several jars and vials filled with different colored liquids and creams. Each had its own hand written labels and she easily recognized Shuichi's hand writing. "He made all of these?" she questioned as she handed a jar marked 'numbing agent' to Kagome.

"Yes, he's very good with his plants." Kagome finished rubbing the numbing cream over the stitches. "Okay, he's good to go."

"Guys you can come in now!" She yelled towards the door behind her. Almost instantly, Kurama entered the room carrying a large bowl of water and several hand towels; Yusuke followed behind him, carrying another large bowl and a pitcher.

**A couple hours later**

The 5am news was on and everyone sat out in the living room minus Kakota, Dachi, Sasuke and Kurama. Kurama had offered to watch over Sasuke until he woke.

They crowded around the old 19 inch TV and watched intently as the news progressed normally. The weather was supposed to be warm with a high chance of rain, someone had robbed the bank on the other side of town, the senator's daughter had been wedded and some other trivial news, but nothing pertaining to Naraku.

When 5:30am rolled around, Yusuke switched the TV off. "Nothing but a waste of time," he scoffed. "I could have been getting some beauty sleep…"

"Ya no kidding," Kuwabara quickly agreed with a yawn. "I'm beat."

"You guys get some sleep, I'll start breakfast." Kagome quietly left the room, heading for the kitchen. Her silent shadow followed her.

"You need rest," Hiei stated plainly.

The sigh that escaped Kagome's petite frame caused her shoulders to sag. "I'll be fine; believe it or not I'm use to little sleep and constant battling. Though I will admit the battles have been pretty ridiculous. I mean come on; you'd figure Naraku would get tired after the first 10 battles but noooo… that damn fiend always liked playing with people's emotions." She stepped into the kitchen.

"Hn. You still need rest." He leaned against the door frame as Kagome set about making breakfast.

She threw him a weary look. "I don't want to fall behind." She paused in her work and completely faced the fire demon. "I don't want to slow anyone down."

"You're a fool, priestess," Hiei growled softly. "You hinder both of us when you are exhausted. You aura draws closer to you the more tired you are. The closer your aura is to your body the closer I must stay to you. Should there be another battle, it would be pointless for us to participate."

"I didn't realize that, forgive me."

"Hn. Just fix it," Hiei stated plainly but not unkindly. "Once you've finished; eat and then go to sleep."

Kagome smiled thankfully before returning to breakfast. A nap sounded really good.


End file.
